Not all the past is dead
by DaughterofVlad
Summary: When Kagome gets lost and attacked in the woods, what does she do? Remove the seal from a 1400 hundred year old demon,who has the imposible ability of purification! REWRITEN!
1. Chapter one

Okay so I've decided since this is my most treasured story, I'm going to rewrite it with the experience I've gained from the last two years, there will be add on to the original story, like the little intro at the beginning of this chapter for instance wasn't there before, and this version will be some what more dark, but I will not be changing Nikoku at all, she is one of the best characters I've ever come up with, so before I go all rambling I'll get the story started.

Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrights of Inuyasha and co

Not All the Past Is Dead

Chapter one

The secrets of a cave

'CRASH' 'FISSSSS' "GET BACK HERE YOU INSUFERABLE WOMAN!" _Huff Huff, I must find a way to stop it, but how? Wait, yes that's it! But at this rate that will kill me...it must be done, THAT CREATURE CANNOT LIVE! _"Ahhhh there you are, now what are you going to do" "I must do what has to be done" The woman pulled out her sword and aimed the tip and the creatures grotesque head.

"STORM OF THE ELEMENTS" as she yelled the last of the words a blast of white hot light shot from her sword. "AHHHHHHHHHHH" "RETURN TO THE RELM YOU BELONG!" suddenly a dagger shot from the monster and pinned the girl to a wall. "What..?" "The dagger of the millennium it will ensure you stay here, for a thousand years, only a M-miko can pull it out hehe, we will meet again" suddenly the beast dissolved into nothing.

"Hehe I beat him, now to...to eh, wh-what's happening?" '_My strength, it's leaving, so this is what it meant..._' the woman's eye closed the last thing she would see for a thousand years, a cascading forest.

"INUYASHA LOOK OUT!" Kagome yelled as she fired another arrow at the thing, yes that's exactly what it was, a thing, a big blob of moving guck. "Sango what exactly is it!" she yelled to her friend, who at the moment was chopping off another one of its slim covered limb. "It's a swamp demon!" she yelled back.

Well that would explain a lot of things. "OH NO LOOK OUT!" as Miroku yelled out that last reply the thing, oh forgive me the swamp demon shot out an orange miasma, Kagome quickly darted into the forest, hoping that she could escape before the orange smog hit her.

"Geeez, that thing was big, huh? Guys?" As Kagome looked at her surroundings, she didn't recognize any thing, and on top of that she couldn't sense her friends, anywhere. "Oh well this sure is swell" Kagome mumbled a few more incoherent things as she got up to go search for her friends.

Three Hours later

"HOW FAR COULD I HAVE RAN!" Kagome screamed in frustration, it seemed in the last three hours all she did was walk around in circles, which she did do by the way. Kagome turned around and kicked a tree in her frustration, then slumped down on the rock right next to her.

'_What am I going to do?' _as she thought of a way to find her friends she totally ignored the signals she was getting of a demon approaching her. "SSSSSlllluuuurrrp, Hello there pretty thing" Kagome's back stiffened as the gruff voice spoke. "Eh?" she slowly turned her head only to come face to face with none other than an extremely hungry looking boar demon.

"Listen, I'll make a deal with you pretty thing, I'll kill you before I eat you only if you don't run" the demon said with a disordered smirk, Kagome suddenly realized what this was and what he wanted to do. "EEEEEEK!" Kagome took off running. "Oh so you wanna be feisty, good it tastes better when you run" He said while licking his lips.

'_WHY DOES THIS ALLWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?' _Kagome ran and ran and ran, until finally she was about to collapse, and then she quickly dove into a cave. _'Please don't fine me' _she pleaded, as she got deeper into the cave she noticed some thing strange on the back wall of the cave.

Well for starters there wasn't any moss growing in just that area, none at all, second a sword was pined in the ground right in front of the wall, and third there was a woman pined to the wall. "What the..?" Kagome just gapped at the beautiful woman in front of her.

The woman had white skin it was paler than ever Sesshomaru's, her fingers were long, like those of a piano player, she had long flowing red hair, her face was soft, with a strong jaw and slightly red lips, she had demons markings Kagome noted, two jagged silver stripes on her cheeks, and a Silver four point star on her forehead. She wore the clothes of royalty fine silks, but they were ancient, strangely though this woman wore armored as well, the amore covered her mid but stopped under her breasts then two strips of leather attached to the bottom came up and attached to pieces of metal, on the metal there was blue spicks, from a demon of some sort.

"Wow what an incredible woman" Kagome muttered, then her eyes fell on the dagger coming from her chest. "What a tragic way to die" Kagome said to herself. '_Who said anything about being dead?' _a voice rang out through the cave.

"Who said that?" Kagome yelled, there was no reply. "Huh, I must be going insane" Kagome then turned around only to find that the boar had found her. "Now pretty, it's dinner time" he took a step forward, Kagome ran to the back of the cave, right into the woman.

'_What am I going to do?' 'I can help' 'Who said that?' 'I did' '...and you are?' 'I'm the one your leaning on' _Kagomes eyes widened. _'How can you help?' 'Pull this dagger out of my chest' '...okay' _Kagome grasped the weapon and pulled; a white light shot out and blinded Kagome and the boar.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Kagome suddenly found her self looking up at the woman. "Well I guess my intuition was correct, you are a miko" her golden red eyes shone with some thing Kagome didn't know, freedom? Life? Who knows.

"W-what are you?" questioned the boar, she turned and glared at the boar. "Oh yes you" The woman then gave the demon one good look and it died, no explosions nothing, just dropped dead. "What did you do!" asked/yelled Kagome. "Purified it from the inside, why? You should know how to do that" Kagome then gave her look.

"YOU DON'T?" yelled the woman, Kagome nodded. "Well, what ever, here" the woman offered Kagome her hand, she grabbed it and the woman helped her up. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am The Elemental Demoness Nikoku" the woman or Nikoku gave a formal bow.

"Uh, I'm Kagome, nice to meet you" Kagome replied, a little shaken by this woman's formalness. "Is there any thing else I can help you with?" Nikoku asked, Kagome then nodded. "Could you help me find my friends?" Kagome asked hopefully, Nikoku smiled. "Sure" Nikoku then walked over to the rusting sword picked it up and gave it one good flick, all the rust and guck on it went flying off.

"Let's go" as they walked Nikoku simply jumped over the body, but Kagome walked around it. When they were finally out Nikoku's eye and her entire being lit up. "The sun!" She shouted and spun in circles. "Well we better get going" Nikoku and Kagome started walking towards the forest.

an hour later

"Hold on" Nikoku stopped Kagome from going any further. "What?" asked Kagome, Nikoku turned and looked at her. "Stay here" she mumbled, then walked off.

Kagome waited a moment, and then suddenly she heard yells and an explosion. Kagome ran over to the clearing only to find boar corpses, at least ten of them, all burning. "W-WHAT DID YOU DO?" yelled Kagome, Nikoku turned and looked at her, there was some thing in her arms, it was a child!

"Wha?" Nikoku looked down, and then sighed. "I wasn't here in time to save him" Nikoku kissed the child's forehead and the body disintegrated and flew away. "What was that" Nikoku turned and gave Kagome a said smile, "I guess you could say a guarantied entrance into heaven" Nikoku replied.

"Who are you and what have you done?" a cold inhuman voice said from behind them.

Okay so I'm done redoing the first chapter!

YAY!


	2. Chapter 2

Next update, I know I'm a bad person, I haven't updated in like three months, so, yeah...

Not all the past is dead

Chapter two

Meetings

Nikoku and Kagome swerved around to see who had disturbed their conversation; Kagome immediately recognized the perpetrator as Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome whispered, Nikoku looked from Kagome to Sesshomaru. "You know each other?" she asked, Kagome gave her a 'not really' look.

"You, human, you're my brothers' wench are you not. Now tell me, why you are slaughtering demons on my land." He stated in an implying way.

"Since when does this land belong to any?" Nikoku stated, Sesshomaru looked at her like she was a fool. "It has been this way for more than 700 years." He told her, Nikoku glanced up at the sky.

"Oh..." she mumbled quietly, Kagome looked at her. "Now I will ask you one more time, why did you slaughter my soldiers." Nikoku gave him a stern look and said.

"They attacked a village not far from here, and devoured the woman and children." Nikoku replied, Kagome nodded. "And." He said, Nikoku looked at him in a shocked way.

"What do you mean and?!! They were lives!" She shouted at Him, Kagome held her back. "I suggest that you leave, I have full right to kill you" he told them, Nikoku gave him a venomous look then shouted a strange ancient word.

Suddenly a red tinged cloud appeared under Kagome and herself and flew them out of the demon lord's territory.

"Formidable foe..." Sesshomaru left the area in search for Rin and Jaken.

8989898

As they flew in silence Kagome looked at Nikoku's cold, stone like façade. "That is Sesshomaru, he hates humans, he is Inuyasha's brother, Inuyasha is, is a friend."

Kagome told her.

Nikoku turned her head and looked at Kagome, then sighed. "It's not that, I... never mind. So what year is it any way?" She asked Kagome, blowing off what ever question she originally wanted to ask.

"It's year 1510, why?" asked Kagome, Nikoku sighed. "I've been in an ageless sleep for a thousand years." She said, Kagome gapped at her. "w-well you look pretty good for a thousand" she told Nikoku, Nikoku laughed.

"Well I'm actually only 250, seeing as it was an ageless sleep, I'm just happy to be awake, we're both happy, right Nyokora?" She asked the sword at her hip, Kagome looked at her in a questioning way.

"You can talk to your sword?" Kagome asked, "Well of course, she is after all a sword forged by gods" Nikoku chirped happily.

"Ah, I see, so you're an elemental demon huh? Your really nice to humans" Kagome told her with a smile, Nikoku looked away. "A thousand years ago the land was in unity, humans and Youkai lived in peace. We never fought, but from what I can tell, a lot has changed, would you mind teaching me of this time?" Nikoku asked hopefully.

"Ah, well I don't think I'm the best person for that job, you see I don't even come from this time, you and I are the same, only I come from the future." Kagome said with a smile, Nikoku smiled in return.

"_Lady Kagome??!!!" "Kaaaaaagggoooommmmeeee!" "Kagome?" "OI WENCH!!!" _Nikoku looked at the forest in a stupid kind of way. "What is it?" asked Kagome. "I think your friends are calling you..." Nikoku stated, then ushered the cloud into a decent.

898989898

"IT'S HOPELESS WE'LL NEVER FIND HER!! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT INUYASHA!!!" Shippo yelled at Inuyasha, Inuyasha made a gruff sound then hit Shippo. "SHUT UP! It's not my fault she ran off in the other direction!!" He yelled.

"Both of you, right now we need to find Kagome, so stop fighting" Sango told them, Miroku nodded in agreement.

Suddenly their attention was drawn to the descending cloud. Inuyasha took his familiar stance, his hand right next to his sword. The first person they saw was Nikoku. "Who the hell are you?" questioned Inuyasha.

Suddenly Kagome jumped out from behind Nikoku. "Hi guys!" Kagome chirped, they all smiled in relief.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled and ran into her arms; ever one other than Inuyasha did similar things. "We we're all so worried about you!" Stated Sango. "Yes, even Inuyasha" Miroku told her.

"Aw shut up!" Inuyasha yelled, then gave Kagome a soft look telling her he was happy. Nikoku stood in silence, smiling as Kagome greeted each friend, when Shippo noticed her.

"Hey Kagome who is that?" asked Shippo innocently. "Oh guys, meet Nikoku, Nikoku, this is Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Inuyasha!" she told them happily, Nikoku walked over to Inuyasha and grabbed in chin.

"You both have his face..." she mumbled, Inuyasha was dumbfounded. "What are you doing?????!!!!!" He yelled, Nikoku sighed and let go of his face. "Tell me, what was your fathers name?" she asked, Inuyasha just ranted some more.

"Never mind..." she said, and then she turned to Kagome. "So this is the brother huh?" she said, Kagome nodded. "Hmmm" she mussed.

8989898

"So how did you two meet?" asked Sango, as Kagome made them some tea. "Uh maybe you should tell them Kagome" Nikoku said as she stroked Kirara. "Well, when I split up with you guys, a boar demon attacked me, well I managed to run into a cave, that's where I found Nikoku, she was pinned to the cave wall, well then the boar came back and" Nikoku cut her off.

"And that's when I spoke to her telekinetically, I told her I could help if she took out the dagger of millennia, and she did, so I saved her. Then we ran into some more boars, I killed them, and their deaths caused some one else to appear, you brother, Sesshomaru." She said, Inuyasha jumped up.

"MY BROTHER??!!! What did he do?" Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha sit." Inuyasha went plummeting into the ground. "Do not worry Kagome was unharmed, we left before he could do any thing" Nikoku told him, Inuyasha got out of the hole and sat back down.

"Feh. Wouldn't put it past him though." Inuyasha said. "So what kind of demon are you?" asked Sango, "Those makings on you head, you are of a higher class" Miroku stated as well.

"Well, I am an elemental demon, and I am of a higher up I guess" Nikoku said, Sango practically spat out her tea. "W-what? But elemental demons are extinct!" Miroku yelled, Sango nodded in agreement.

"So we are extinct now?" Nikoku's eyes suddenly became downcast. "You see Nikoku was pinned to that wall for one thousand years, she doesn't know anything of this time" Kagome replied.

"Ah, well that explains it" Said Miroku, Sango looked at Nikoku one more time. "Wait, I recognize you from a painting! You're the Sagisasku!" Sango exclaimed. "The what?" asked Inuyasha. "The Sagisasku, it's an old language, it was born when the earth was new, only the elemental demons were aid to know it, certain few know one or two words, but the Sagisasku means supreme one." Sango said.

"Aito no manatoshisu" Nikoku stated, every one gave her a questioning look. "You are correct, I was the strongest demon of my time." Sango nodded. "And what made her so formidable, was the fact that the gods them selves blessed her with the Gicotsuse" "The mark of a warrior" Nikoku finished.

"Yes, let me tell you about myself, but be warned it will take some time to tell." And then Nikoku started her story.

8989898

Sagisasku the language of the gods

Aito no manatoshisu you are correct


End file.
